L. Ron Hubbard VS HP Lovecraft
The 50th battle of Dragon Rap Battles Features L. Ron Hubbard and HP Lovecraft along with their creations being Xenu and Cthulhu to see who is the better Sci Fi Cult Leader. The Battle L. Ron Hubbard: Just came back with the results, Tone Scale says you're a Total Failure Your Past Life Memories in constant pain, but luckily you’re with a savior I’m bigger than The Beatles and more of a Rap God than Slim Shady And I’ll be serving you harder than my Commodore Messaging Ladies I’d pull an Operation Snow White to check your Cthulhu Mythos roster Your creatures aren’t frightening I’ve seen scarier things in Creepypastas Street Cred from Travolta to Tom Cruise, The L. Ron Hubbard Way is on a roll So forget Arkham, Watch me send this Scarecrow straight into The Hole HP Lovecraft: Take in the atmosphere, a cold sweat - chilling fear? This jury-rigged brigadier has realized he’s no god here I recall a forgotten age of which I shall Re-Animate A self-helper’s help played into a dark farce on a page? One couldn’t call this situation even on your medication Without preying on the degradation of a fallen, broken nation But the Dark One comes… his Call… it has rung… Off the bets, I’ve won… now run, run like your son… L. Ron Hubbard: ARRRGH! If I Were You, I’d be ashamed of my previous genetics This HP prints off 5 buck issues while I get 20 million on Dianetics For i’m building up a Metropolis as I build attention from Anonymous As I conquer your Necropolis because no way that you’ll be topping this! I fought an Octopus in the Science of Survival so quite honestly I’ll take this fight like Nightgaunts did to your dream of Astronomy Better drop dead from my Excalibur when you’re facing off my wrath Cause how can readers be satisfied when you don’t even Love your Crafts HP Lovecraft: This junior Joseph Smith seeks an advance to the abyss? Forthwith, a sick diss from the twist whisperer in the darkness And your mecraftian creature is hardly a thrill leader I instilled gripping fear in readers that couldn’t be read on E-Meters If Battlefield’s reviews weren’t savage, how about your David Miscarriage After your Mary Sue marriage she went butt monkey from the damage I’ve seen Psychos from Bloch-heads diluted less than Dianetics was. Looks like Lafayette was Fair Game for the Shadow over Innsmouth. L. Ron Hubbard: Grrrr they’ll be no Necronomicon to bring you back when this fight is done Tables are turned when Your Mama is bringing the disses on her own son So while I’m cruising up to helpout Haiti with my whole crew in the Apollo I heard you’re Xenu-Phobic, well prepare to meet a galactic OG so hollow! Xenu: It’s time HP gets schooled for once, call me Miskatonic University For The Galactic Force had ruled the galaxy, and we’re not talking Palpatine For i’m dropping H-Bombs in Volcanoes while i’m fly as a Douglas DC-8 The True Horror at Red Hook here was giving your fans some race hate I’m the oldest and strongest kind of fear to which is that of the unknown Scare off The Terrible Old Man straight unto he reaches his tombstone You’re in the Deep Sea Org now Howard as I’ll give you a lecture Then I’ll force you to watch our 3D super colossal motion picture This may be Lurking Fear to ya, but you really shouldn’t be hating Instead you should think more Clear when i’m Operating Thetan Call me Robert E. Lee, because when you try to step up to me I’ll take out your Wierd N'wild Creatures, so bow to this Galactic Confederacy H.P. Lovecraft: This micro magnate Magnus is at the Mountains of Madness Beastly being so hapless, I've chilled more from Cats, yes Don't you feel it in the air? Here comes Yog-Sothoth's heir! We're beyond standards of care! Mglw'nafh Cthulhu Cultist: Cthulhu R'l-YEAH (Cthulhu rises as the past DRB characters watch even L Ron sees it from his Apollo) Cthulhu (0:31 - ): MWAHAHAHAHAHA Foolish Mortals I HAVE ARRIVED! The Greater Evil in the US and tentacles to get Japan Hyped You conquered some planets but what’s that does mean to me though Because for all I see is a mixed hybrid between a Sleestak and Greedo Call me a Weird Tale all you like but that would’ve had you simply mistaken For HP and I rock the mic so hard, that we inspire Metallica and Iron Maiden For when The Call of Cthulhu is heard, the world would than become brutal Hell, I’m so feared by puny humans that NASA gave me a spot on Pluto I Spit Fire like Cthugha as I’m Kraken out a bigger bang than Azathoth To which i’d rather face off Godzilla, Zalgo, or even a Mi-Go from Yuggoth You’re in a Deep One L. Ron, I’ll get Dagon on your ships to end your fun Let The Elder Ones know that like DRB’s Season 4, this puny planet’s done! Dragonsblood23: Wait Wha- (Cthulhu causes chaos and destroys the city) Trivia *The First beat used in this battle is called "The Return" Epic Inspiring Cinematic Piano Choir Beat and can be found here **The Xenu beat used in this battle is called ILLUMINATI RAP BEAT 2013 and can be found here **The Cthulu beat used in this battle is called Dark Aggressive Epic Choir Rap Beat Hip Hop Instrumental 2015 - FIFTY VINC and can be found here *HP Lovecraft is voiced by Iamthelegion *Cthulhu Cultist is voiced by Zack Maloney *Cthulhu is voiced by Stofferex Category:L. Ron Hubbard VS HP Lovecraft Category:Season 4 Category:Dragon Rap Battles